The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to a method for making a cleated plate for an article of footwear.
Savoie (U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,873) discloses a method in which a cleat assembly is molded into an outsole of a shoe. A spike member is inserted into a central aperture of a washer member. A thermoplastic material is then injection molded around the perimeter of the washer member to form the cleat assembly. The entire cleat assembly is then permanently molded into the sole.
Swain (U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,775) discloses a method in which an injection molded thermoplastic connection part is embedded in a sole of a shoe. The connection part includes a thread for receiving corresponding threads of a gripper body. The connection part also includes a metal bush with a milled thread around which the connection part is molded.